Count Mephiles, Return of Darkness
by Acid Fish
Summary: Sequel to Born of the Dark, old enemies revived and there all out for revenge against the heroes, will the heroes be able to fight back the forces of former enemies and the one pullig the strings. Rated T for later chapters and some langauge.
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Lord

Mario hugged his friend Sonic as he entered through the portal, it had been almost five years since he had last seen him and he was very happy to hear they were coming to the party that the princess was throwing, Sonic held his thumb up and said," well how has it been Mario?" Mario smiled and said," It's a been a good, Luigi is better now, whatever force that had made him snap was lost a long ago."

Knuckles and Tails were the next through, followed by Metal Sonic, Shadow and Silver arrived right afterwards, Sonic's other friends had come as well to join the festivities. Bowser was standing off by the corner, near him was Bowser Junior, Bowser huffed a ball of smoke and said," can I please go back up to the main room now, it is cold and damp down here and it is starting to bug me!"

Mario nodded his head, ever since the years back when they found out the state of his kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom (no longer The Bad Lands) have made a trade route system so both lands could flourish, after some time fields had begun to grow and plants returned to his kingdom. Bowser was proud of the new kingdom and hoped it would stay this time.

After everyone came they all went back up to the main room, Bowser had begun to help out the Toads and was placing some food on the nicely set tables, Mario said," well the great Bowser seems to make a fine waiter wouldn't you agree a Sonic?" Sonic snickered and said," Yah or a chef just put one of those large chef hats on, maybe a mustache and bam, one great chef!"

Bowser smirked and said," well it beats cleaning toilets and becoming a throw rug for the fire place." He roared out in laughter and smiled over to the heroes, both of which who were now annoyed but they laughed as well, Luigi approached them from one of the rooms, he said," Um a Mario what will a Metal Sonic eat at the party, he is a machine shouldn't we bring stuff for him?"

Metal shook his head and said," I do not require such things, I shall merely enjoy the party if that will be acceptable?" Luigi nodded and said," Well of course I was just seeing if we should get you something, who knows what might have a happened if you had not gotten me out of that space rift destroyer thing that they were hurled into."

"Actually it was a space-Time manipulater field, which when you were in it, would use the power of Chaos Emerald, Chaos Heart, and the Power Stars to use your body as a host of dark energy that the two would have used to destroy the kingdoms!" Eggman was floating above them now, his face showed he was upset, there was a lot of concern in his words.

Sonic glared and said," What are you doing here Egg head!" Bowser said," Sup Eggman?" The others glare over at him, he says," hey he is still one of my friends you never said I had to give up evil for good, I still get around now and then." The others just shake there heads, Sonic and Shadow were glaring at Eggman still.

Eggman returned the glare and said," I just thought it would be a grand thing to show you something I've found is all." Eggman lowered down and landed, slowly he climbed out of his floating chair and the retrieved a piece of cloth from a secret compartment, he walked over and placed it on a table, the others slowly approaching.

Eggman says," Tails come over here for a sec, this will be more understandable to you, then anyone else." Tails approached cautiously and glanced at it, he asked," well what is it?" Eggman flipped one of the edges and unwrapped whatever was inside, Tails' eyes grew wide, he said," What…. What is that?" Eggman shook his head and said," I am not quite sure, but from the looks of it I would say it is some form of crystal."

Now in Eggman's hand, the strange crystal was black, but had strange purple coming from the center and flowing through it, Tails said," well it looks to have been forged from the outer reaches of a molecular structure being formed in some unknown area of space." Eggman nodded and said," My thoughts exactly, it seems that some time ago something happened to the space-time field and this was something that was created in the process of energies being split apart, rewounded and being placed together again, some unknown force that still bugs me even now."

Knuckles said agitated," What are you two nerds talking about?" Eggman sighed and said," from what we can tell, some unknown force or forces have been ripped apart and stitched together and as a result this strange crystal was formed from it's creation, a crystal that never existed until only a few years ago." Sonic scratched his head and asked," So what, does it do anything?"

Eggman face-palmed and said," Listen you irritation, this crystal is a source of pure space and time of course it does something, the only problem is that space and time manipulation takes a lot of working force and energy, but this crystal would have to be atleast ten times it's size now if such energy had occurred, so this is merely one shard of the collosal crystal, sort of like when the Master Emerald was shattered, this crystal was shattered as well, meaning there are much more."

Shadow asked," So how did you get this one doctor if I may ask?" Eggman nodded and said," Well I was working on a plan to use the space time field but I found this crystal from were the energy was highest." Sonic shrugged and said," So a few crystals are scattered that isn't such a big deal." Eggman shook his head and said," I don't think you understand the large point here, if this is a powerful crystal then someone is already searching for it's pieces meaning that they want the full collective energy, this being would have to be a powerful foe if they had been created with such force."

Mario shook his hands and said," alright listen we will a look for these a crystal shards, but we shall celebrate first, there will always be time to look, as you said there are probably a ton of these shards so it should be easy enough to find atleast some of them." Eggman nodded and said," very well, I need to be getting back now, I will report if I have found anything new, not that I really want to, but this crystal worries me some."

The party began some time in the evening, tons of guests from both sides of the kingdom arrived each happy to be there, Peach was wearing her festive pink dress with little flowers located around it flowing neatly down the sides, some bands of blue ribbon wrapped around her waist holding the dress tightly against her.

Mario was walking with her like usual, Bowser sat near the buffet, usually he sought to stuff himself, but since it was a festive and uniformly type of party he decided to act his best, but of course even that was limited to it's measure of kindness and cleanliness, Mario approached after kissing the princess' hand, smiling he asked," Why aren't you eating really?"

Bowser glanced over, shrugging he said," Don't want to seem rude at the moment, I can atleast act to be civil once." Mario shrugged and said," suit yourself, more for me then!" Without any delay Mario began to chow down on a plate full of different foods, from cakes, to dinner, to just snacks. Bowser was just staring in disbelief as Mario swallowed food after food.

Luigi approached him, placing his hand and snatching up a glass of punch he said," Yah I was surprised at first too when we saw him stuff his face at his first actual party, if you want you can-" Bowser was snatching up food as quickly as he could, he shouted," no way am I going to let him beat me in this!" Luigi smirked and shook his head as he watched them race to beat eachother in eating.

Shadow approached and said," lets be glad it's not a chili dog eating contest, because Sonic would have joined in and about now I would have thrown up atleast twice….. So how has it been Luigi?" Luigi shrugged and said," It's alright, I mean I find it fun to be at parties, but that one party with Toadsworth when he said I was living in the shadow of Sonic and then he slammed into me and he said-"

"Yah Luigi, I was talking to you, your nothing but a cowardly little shit, who just allows other to fight your battles, I don't even believe it when Master Mario says that you help him in battles, take on Count Bleck, you couldn't even take on a Toad, let alone him!" Luigi and Shadow turn to where the noise came from, a being was standing there, he was atleast seven and a half feet high, he was wearing a white suit with a flowing white cape, he also wore a white hat on his head, but on his back were strange crystal like things coming out, along with on the back of his head he had a mask on that only revealed his eyes which were slanted, each were shades of red and yellow.

Luigi glared at him and said," How did you know he said that?" The being just moved away and left, Luigi could feel the anger rushing to him again, Shadow grabbed him and said," Calm yourself, he was just getting on your nerves, lets go and get the others I am sure they can get him out, normally I would have suggested beating him to a pulp, but that isn't what we need right now." Luigi nodded and they head for Sonic and Mario, who had lost the contest to Bowser.

Bowser was also standing near the group talking to Knuckles about what the Master Emerald was and how powerful it was, the two approached, Luigi said," Hey we need a your help to throw this guy out of the party, he tried to insult me and get me angry so I would go on a rampage." Mario confused asked," But how would he have gotten you mad?"

Luigi answered," He used the same insults Toadsworth did and wouldn't even say anything afterwards, but he was somehow there all those years ago." Mario nodded his head and said," alright we don't want a repeat of what happened lets get this guy out of here." The others followed as Luigi and Shadow led the way over to the strange being now talking with Amy.

Sonic stood forward and said," alright listen up buddy, step away from the girl and get out!" Smirking he backed away from the girl, turning he said," and why should I do that?" His mask was crooked and seemed to be rather purple in color with a crown extending from it, he continued," I'm afraid I will not be doing that, you see I was invited here just as the rest of these people, and I have commited no violant act towards anyone."

He tipped his hat towards them and turned back to Amy, he said," Now then as I was saying, where did such a beautiful flower sprout from, surely your not from either planet?" Leaning down he kissed her hand, she giggled slightly and said," no I am just an extraordinary girl is all!" Sonic growled under his breath, Mario nudged his shoulder and asked," something wrong?"

Sonic glared at the man and said," Can't you tell he is flirting with Amy, we don't even know him and he is already taking shots at one of my friends, it irritates me!" The being walked away after bowing his head towards her and disappeared into the guests, Sonic asked," Amy what was that creep asking you about?"

Amy playfully hit his arm and said," Oh Sonic don't be so hard on him, he was just admiring me and wanted to talk over dinner." Sonic crossed his arms and asked," And exactly what did he want to talk about, what did you say to him?" Amy replied," well I accepted the offer to be nice, and he said…. he didn't say what he wanted to talk about."

Sonic clenched his fist and said," you can't hang with a creep like that he might try something on you, what if he hurts you!" Shadow smirked as Sonic's argument continued, Mario leaned over and asked," what exactly are you so happy about?" Shadow pointed at Sonic and said," He is so totally jealous of that other guy, it's just funny, I mean he never answered her on any of her date requests but as soon as this guy wants a date he instantly gets involved, I just think it's funny how their love works is all."

Luigi and Bowser were also snickering about what was happening, smiling Mario said," well if it's that funny I guess I should let it go for now…." Amused at the sight they didn't notice the being was now talking with Peach, bowing towards her he says," Dear Princess Peach, I want to thank you for allowing me to partake on this joyace occasion."

Peach smiled and said," Well thank you…" He replied," Lord (**Bloom-eel**) Blumile, dear princess." Nodding she said," Well thank you Lord Blumile, we look forward to your stay in these kingdoms while you are travelling here, how long will you be staying again, I remember something about it but I have been busy lately?"

Lord Blumile said," I will be staying for a little while, I have some things to catch up on and look at, if I might say your heroes are quite impressive, mind walking with me to tell me a bit about them?" Peach nodded and grabbed his extended hand to take a walk, unaware of events that should transpire while they were away.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter with old enemies

Sonic and Amy were being restrained by the others, there argument had broken out of control and they were both shouting at eachother, Amy shouts," Why don't you just leave him alone!" Sonic replies," Well if you like him so much why don't you just merry him!" Amy shouts back," that doesn't even make sense!" Sonic counters," Neither does your interest with strange men!"

Shadow quickly spread them apart and stepped in between, he shouts," Both of you knock it off or I will personally see to it you are transported into outerspace!" Sonic and Amy both calm down, breathing heavily they both glare around, the energy in the room was now dense with anger. Tails says," Man I thought things were troubling before, what next!"

Suddenly the door is thrust open, a hedgehog stands in the frame, smiling he says," Well I didn't think I would find Sonic and Shadow at this joint, isn't it just my lucky day!" Sonic shouts," Nazo, you evil scum, you should have been wasted along the ground in a puddle of blood, how are you alive!" Nazo chuckles and says," Lets just say I got a little help from a friend, prepare to die and have your energy collected!"

Shadow and Sonic both rush out at Nazo, Nazo quickly maneuvers and strikes Sonic in the side, Shadow quickly counters and slams into his stomach, flipping back Nazo blast off and strikes Shadow in the head, Knuckles leaps at him but is thrown to the side easily, getting blasted from the side, Nazo fires a ball of fire at Tails who quickly dodges, getting struck across the jaw Nazo angrily strikes Knuckles in the head and sends him spiraling back, but before he stopped Nazo kicked him up and knocked him out with the chandelere above them, rocking it and cracking the roof above.

Getting struck from behind, Nazo crashed into a wall and was rocketed by a strike to the jaw by Metal, quickly stopping himself Nazo blasts another wave of energy before disappearing, Metal is slammed forward and crashed to the ground, a large blast of energy sends him into the ground of the castle, Sonic quickly rushes in and strikes Nazo who counters and strikes him in the head with his elbow.

Shadow warps behind him trying to surprise him, charging his energy into his fist Nazo collides with Shadow sending a rift of energy pushing the guests and people back and away from the fight, Shadow is struck across the face before being sent into the staircase, blood drips into a puddle on the stairs behind him as he lay there.

Nazo falls forward as a blast of energy forces him to the ground, Sonic quickly kicks him across the face before spinning into his chest, Tails pulls out a blaster, placing a Chaos Emerald inside he blasts it sending a wave of Chaos Energy out knocking Nazo to the ground, Knuckles and Sonic both charge at him, hopping up quickly he spins and kicks both of them across the face, each crashing into the walls nearby.

Sonic and Knuckles both fall to the ground, Sonic slowly crawls as he wipes the blood from his face and glares at Nazo, laughing he says," You pitiful life forms, prepare to die you worthless creatures!" He holds he hand up and begins to collect energy, spiriling forward and crashing to the ground he turns before being struck by Mario and then Luigi.

Sonic quickly pushes himself up, kicking him from behind, Nazo flies forward and both Mario and Luigi strike him in the face knocking him to the ground. Mario and Sonic both slam down on him and force him into the ground, coughing out blood, Nazo rises as his energy spikes and forces them back, Nazo shouts," That is it, I will not be beaten by these heroes, prepare for death!"

Lifting his hands at them h charges up his beam which begins to pull in the surrounding objects, it turns black before a strange vortex begins to slowly pull the heroes closer, Luigi and Mario struggle to stay back as Sonic rushed to the side, laughing Nazo says," Scared are we, you should be scared of such dark energy, now die!"

His laughing ends quickly however as the chandelier that had been knocked around and damaged, finally collapsed on top of him, blood gushed from the wounds left by the crystals it was constructed of, coughing out blood he barely notices the heroes surround him before he blacks out. Sonic and Mario both hold him up as Tails approaches, pulling out a case he slowly constructs a neckbrace, placing it on Nazo it begins to flash until it is a constant light blue color.

Tails nods his head and says," Alright all is good, this should stunt his abilities and stop his Chaos Powers." Mario sighs and says," Sorry about not a coming in sooner, we were not sure what we would a be up against." Bowser walks over and says," He would have seen and heard me coming so I wasn't going to do much to him, who is this freak anyway?"

Sonic points and says," This guy is Nazo, not sure exactly what he is, some kind of Dark Chaos energy or something, he came from the Negative version of the Chaos Emeralds, he sought to destroy us and conquer or something." Mario says," This a guy a seems tough, how is he a here though?" Sonic shakes his head and responds," That is the strange part, we did destroy him so I don't know who was able to revive or bring him back."

"What happened here!" Peach walked back in the caste, upon sight of the castle her eyes opened wide and she stared totally confused. Sonic retold his story and what had happened, Lord Blumile said," Well that is interesting Sonic, but exactly what did this Nazo fellow want?" Sonic glared at him before he shook his head and said," Not sure, but we can try and ask him."

Lord Blumile responded," No that will not be necessary, allow me to talk with him, I will get what information we need using my special equipment, you see my kingdom is attacked frequently so we usually need to rough up the prisoners to get them to talk." Sonic crossed his arms and said," That doesn't really sound like a really good plan."

Snatching up Nazo's body, Lord Blumile turns and says," I will return soon when I have info, until then you should go and find out more on whatever it is you heroes need to, I will take care of him." Lord Blumile quickly left before anyone could argue, Metal groaned from within the hole he was in, slowly pulling himself out he said," Sorry about not doing much guys, what should we do now?"

Sonic stretched and said," Well lets see if Egg head has seen anything lately, he may have found out more on that crystal, Tails why don't you go ahead and contact him while we wait for that jackass to come back with news." Tails walked over and places a hand on his shoulder, he says," Don't worry Sonic, that guy won't do anything to Amy, Princess Peach told me he is Lord Blumile, he is here on business and will leave soon enough, just stay calm and level headed alright?"

Sonic nodded his head as Tails turned and clicked on his communicator, sending out a signal Eggman appears on the screen, blood was stained across his head and he was cut up all over, Tails asked surprised," Eggman what happened to you!" The others surprised by Tails' shouting quickly rushed over, each as startled as him.

Eggman growls and says," No time for questions Tails, I am heading to the kingdom now through one of my portals, listen carefully, While conducting my research on the crystal, I was met by a surprising person, he told me before trying to kill me, that a strange being has awoke foes from our pasts, both form our and Mario's worlds, I don't know who they are, but I can only tell you one of them, Mecha Sonic, he tried to kill me after telling me this."

Tails asked," Wait what, Mecha Sonic! But I thought Sonic took care of him way back, that might explain Nazo appearing though." Eggman growled again and said," Yes that would seem the case, I believe the being who has brought them back is the same being who was created with the crystal ad searching for it, Mecha stole mine from me after blowing me away, I will arrive very soon, until then make sure everyone is regrouped and caught up to speed, bye!"

Sonic slammed his hand down on a nearby table causing it to split, he shouted angrily," Damn it, why Mecha Sonic, he was one of the toughest robots I have ever faced, who would bring him and Nazo back!?" "Someone who doesn't want you around while they are searching for it Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic and the others spun around and were quite surprised to see Dark Oak standing there.

Chuckling he says," Surprised I take it? Well it gets far better, you see along with being revived, I was also given new power, and although I don't know by who, I will work with them seeing as how kind they were to allow me to take you all out!" Sonic and Shadow snicker as Sonic says," Really, you think you can take us all on your own?"

Dark Oak shook his head and responded," No I cannot, but you see I am not alone!" Two beings jump out of the shadows nearby, Mario and Luigi both slap themselves, Wario says," Long time no see!" Waluigi smirks and says," We been a revived like a this guy!" Waluigi pointed towards Dark Oak, sighing he says," Yes annoying, but they are helpful when needed."

Mario asks," And how do you know that?" Dark Oak growls and says," We trained you nuisance, you think I would have teamed up with them if they were not able to fight, that would have been ludicrous!" Dark Oak flipped his cape around before wrapping it around himself, Sonic says," Wow scary, a pencil and a hamburger are going to fight with you, I think we know who is going to win this round!"

Dark Oak simply nodded his head and stood his fighting stance, Waluigi and Wario both hop out and try to attack Mario and Sonic, Sonic spin dashes into Wario only to be repelled and shot back at them, hitting Shadow, Shadow teleports behind Wario and slams his heel on the back of his head knocking him to the ground below.

Wario however bounces off of the ground and strikes Shadow knocking him into Waluigi, Shadow spins and knocks him to the ground, growling he blasts a ball of fire out, Shadow dodges but is struck across the back from behind, spiraling he quickly spins around as blood drips from the thin line across his back. Dark Oak was now holding a strange whip made of pure energy in a dark purple color.

Laughing he says," This is one of many powers I have been granted marvelous isn't it?!" Whipping it out again, Shadow dodges and quickly spins into Dark Oak, getting repelled back Shadow quickly turns and avoids the whip again only to be struck by a blast of fire, Waluigi laughs before being knocked down by Luigi.

Hopping up he and Mario team up with Wario and strike him on all sides, Wario ounces away but is quickly struck by Shadow who happened to be in his way, being slammed into by a pole he repels off and gets kicked across the face slamming into the nearby wall. Waluigi crashes into the wall as he is flug by Amy's hammer.

Dark Oak whips his cape and flings the whip at Sonic, blocking with his shell Bowser spins into him and knocks him to the ground, cursing Dark Oak strikes out and slashes Bowser across the face, growling Bowser launches his fist into Dark Oak's side slamming him into the wall with tremendous force. Sliding to the ground he now lied with the other two.

The heroes and Bowser regroup after there defeat, Sonic says," Thanks guys, you all did great!" Bowser huffed and said," What about these jokers what are you going to do with them?" Knuckles cracks his knuckles ad says," Let me have some fun this time, I didn't get a chance in the last fight!" They pondered the idea, suddenly a ball of red energy spiraled at them and knocked them away, Nazo appears in front of them, helping them up he shouts," Come on lets go now!"

Dark Oak nods his head as he and Nazo pick up the two who were out cold, Dark Oak says," Lets go!" the four quickly disperse as the heroes get back up off the ground, Bowser shouts," What the hell was that!" Sonic says angrily," That was Nazo, that stupid guy obviously didn't get rid of him or hurt him enough!"

Tails shakes his head and says," I don't know Sonic, did you see Nazo? He was way worse then when we last saw him, there was a large line of blood running across his face, his quils were tattered and ripped spilling blood out, and his body was damaged and blood was running down strange burn mars and deep wounds in his stomach." Mario shakes his head and says," What are we a going to do?" Suddenly a flash of light blinds them, walking out of his ship, Eggman says," I will tell you what we will do, we are going to find those crystals and get rid of this force, come on lets go!" Not wanting to argue right then, the heroes and Bowser enter Eggman's smaller fortress that was floating outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Combined Forces

Dark Oak dropped Wario to the ground and kneeled on the ground in exhaustion, glancing over he asked," What happened to you? Last I saw, you were a million dollars compared to now?" Nazo tossed Waluigi's body to the ground and slumped down to one knee, gasping for breath as he spat blood from his mouth he said," I was taken down by a chandelier of all things, it just pisses me off!"

Dark Oak examined the strange mark across his neck and asked," What is with that rather unusual mark on your neck there, how did you get that, what happened?" Nazo glanced around, noticing the other two were still out he sighed and said," Alright listen carefully, because my patience is very thin and I would just about love to trash someone against the landscape, this is what happened…"

_**After Party, Nazo's POV**_

_I was out for only a few minutes or so, but it was enough time to be taken all the way to some strange remote room that was in the castle, shaking my head I looked around and noticed I was in a small room with blank white walls, there was a table and two chairs on either side of it. The door across the room opened and a man walked in._

_He was wearing a white suit with a white cape flowing behind it,__ he also wore a white hat on his head, but on his back were crystal like things coming out, along with on the back of his head he had a mask on that only revealed his eyes which were slanted, each were shades of red and yellow. Sitting down he offered the seat across from him to me, glaring I spat," Please like I would listen to the likes of you, I should split you in half for trying to get me to talk!"_

_I pointed at myself for more emphasis on what I was talking about, me and the only important thing that this guy should have been worrying about, he began to laugh at me as I did this however, which quickly spiked my anger, flinging my hand I tried to blast him, only to find my power stopped, I stood there looking at my hand for a moment before he said," Yes, Tails put that collar on you so you can't use your powers, now sit down before this gets any worse!"_

_For whatever reason I did as told and sat down across from him, he leaned a bit closer and said angrily," So you are Nazo, were you intending on killing the heroes because you have done a rather crappy job of it, sorry but it's the truth." I growled angrily as well and said," Yah well who are you anyway, I never heard of some purple skinned freak before so why are you judging me."_

_He chuckled again and said," You know what is funny, you try and act like you are so sophisticated yet your about as intelligent as Knuckles or Vector, which is to say little, so what else you got whitey?" I punched him across the face and caused him to fall back and hit the ground, I chuckled in amusement until he was instantly on me, holding me up with only one of his hands he lifted me and said angrily," So you think striking me is going to get on my good side, well Nazo you have some respect to learn, I think it time you learn it!"_

_I was sent hurdling into the wall behind him, cracking a large portion of it as I fell to the ground, before I could get fully up he kicked me across the chest and I crashed through the table causing some to splinter into my arm and cut me, blood was running down the areas that were cut into as he lifted me off the ground again, applying tons of energy to my throat he managed to crunch right through the device and crunched my throat, he tossed me to the side again._

_Chuckling I quickly got up, focusing my energy after he smacked me across the face with his cane, I quickly fired a beam into his chest and sent him through the wall, he however quickly exited and lashed across my face with his fist, I flew back and hit into the door handle, I heard a bit of my spine crack as I fell forward and hit the ground, lifting me up he sent me flying through the door this time and hit against the wall across from us._

_I coughed up blood onto the ground as I looked up to him, looking down he said," Don't test me Nazo, I have little patience for you, get out of my sight!" I slowly stood up and walked a bit down the hall, I heard him walking away, I whispered," No one tells me what to do you freak!" Spinning around I launched a ball of energy, slamming into him he was hurled forward and smoke arose all around him, smiling I took off down the corridors and broke through the walls of the castle until I found the main hall._

_**Back to present, Normal POV**_

"And that is the room you guys were in, realizing you were the ones from that weird plane that we were brought back in I thought I might as well help since we both hate that stupid hedgehog Sonic, and Shadow!" Dark Oak nodded his head and said," What happened to that guy you mentioned, did you kill him?" Nazo shook his head and said," Not even close, I looked back and saw him stand up and just wipe himself down like it was nothing that really pissed me off though!"

Dark Oak placed a hand under his head in thought, he said," I wonder, who could that man have been, if he is strong enough to take a blast of yours and easily take it like nothing then what would he be able to do if he attacked us full on, I would not even want to consider that kind of possibility that's how bad it would be."

Nazo nodded in agreement, Wario said," Man in white you say, hmm that is interesting…." Dark Oak and Nazo both jumped back startled by him, Dark Oak shouts," Do not do that you fat idiot!" Wario smirks and says," Hey Waluigi wake up!" Wario thumped Waluigi on the head waking him up, hopping to his feet he glared at him and said," What was that for?"

Wario chuckled and said," You were sleeping on the job, we were supposed to destroy Mario and Luigi plus there friends remember?" Waluigi snapped his fingers and said," Right totally slipped my mind, so what is the white guy doing here?" Waluigi points towards Nazo who growls and shouts," Oh shut up you purple twig, if I wasn't so angry at those heroes I would have blown you into oblivion and back by now!"

Waluigi jumped behind Wario, standing a good foot or two above him however this proved a stupid decision, Dark Oak raised his hand before they could continue their arguing," Listen scum, I was not brought back to here you three go at each other like children, I say we try and figure out a plan to defeat these heroes once and for all."

Nazo nodded his head and replied," Very well, as long as revenge is on the line I am willing to put aside these differences with the fat one and skinny one for now!" Waluigi nodded with Wario, Dark Oak nodded and continued," Then we shall decide the next course action, this however will take time, do not expect there end to come quickly, rest now new comrades, soon we will begin phase 1."

Eggman rubbed his mustache in thought, pulling up a chart he said," from what I found from the crystal, their energy is similar to that of a Chaos Emerald, however there is a slight gap in each signal sent, I am testing the material that was on my crystal before it was taken and will have an idea in a few hours." Tail nodded his head and responded," That is the logical step right now; I just hope we don't run into any more of our enemies."

While the two were planning the others were lying in the living room like part of the ship, Sonic threw a ball to the wall and watched it come back before doing it again, after the tenth one Shadow shouts," Knock that off you blue irritation!" Sonic holds his hands up defensively and lowers the ball. Shadow begins to rest as a small smile appears on Sonic's face, a few minutes later he tosses the ball and continues again.

Shadow raises one eye slowly turning to face him, Sonic just smiles and says," What something bugging you old pal?" Shadow slanted his eyes and responds," Oh if only there was a body of water large enough to push you in right now…." Shadow stood up and walked away, picking up a tool bag as he went.

Knuckles turns to Rouge and says," What do you think that was about, where is Shadow going?" Rouge shrugged with her hands and said," Beats me, even being on the same team usually, I still don't know much about the guy, if you want to ask someone try his buddy Metal, he is going to help him out right now though."

Knuckles nods his head turning he says," Um, thanks Rouge." Running off after him he too leaves the group. Sonic sighs and asks," Hey Eggman cam you make me a chilidog?" Whatever work Tails and Eggman had been working on quickly halted, Eggman slowly turned around glancing at Sonic, he replies," Sonic I hate you, I am not going to make you a chilidog, go make it yourself you lazy hedgehog."

Tails chuckles slightly and begins working again, Eggman turns around and begins as well, Sonic shrugs and says," Well it was worth a try." Getting up he zips off into another room trying to find the kitchen. Tails says," So Eggman what do you think of this reading, I am not sure which reading your looking for, but I think I have locked onto a crystal's energy."

Opening Tails' screen on his he says while rubbing his mustache," hmm, yes I do believe it is one, alright lets head course, let's see, it says here that it's located roughly near your kingdom Bowser." Eggman turns towards Bowser, resting on a large couch he says," Well then what are we waiting for, let's get going, I'll call King Boo and we'll see what he can find around there until we get there."

Bowser hops up and walks into the communication room on the far side of the base. Luigi yawns and says," Someone a wake me when we a get there, I'm taking a nap." Luigi quickly sprints down the hall and disappears. Mario relaxes back in his chair and asks," So how has everyone been lately, it has been a while since I have seen you?"

Amy says," Were all fine Mario, we are pretty much the same as when you asked us last time we visited, I saw that you and Bowser's kingdom decided to help out right, how I that going?" Mario smiles and says," It is wonderful, The land has not been so happy before, I am glad that we all met up otherwise it might still be the same, so thank you for your assistance."

Shadow tightened the last bolt into Metal's leg as he finished fixing him from the fight, Metal says," So what is it you like so much about this place Shadow, you seem so eager to come each time?" Shadow smirks and says," Well if you must know, it is rather nice out all the time, I haven't seen much bad weather, it is the perfect place for people like me who love to relax in a shady area in the sun, unlike Sonic who can only think of running."

Metal chuckles and says," Sonic is an interesting person though, even though he is childish usually he is still capable of becoming serious when needed, he is an honest hero and a good one at that, I wish that I could have been more heroic sometimes, it feels like I am still just a duplicate of him." Shadow lightly hits his head, he says," Don't think like that, your one in your own person, you have your own feelings and mind you are real Metal, come on the other will want us back soon."

The room became full again as Shadow, Metal, Bowser and Sonic returned, looking around Amy asks," Hey where did Knuckles go?" Eggman waved his hand and said," He left the ship a while ago; he said something about checking on something, he said go on without him and he would meet up with us later when he needed to."

Sonic shrugged and said," Well that's Knuckles for you, always doing things his way, I can only wonder what it is that he is going to do, Knuckles is like trying to solve a Rubik's cube it just can't be understood." Tails and Eggman sighed as they glanced towards each other shaking their heads, Eggman says," Anyway, the reason why we called you here is that we have found a crystal piece, after we retrieve it we will be able to find the others, now let's get going."

Dark Oak was paces ahead of the others, Nazo was floating near him as the other two were still far in back, shaking his head Nazo said," Why is it that we are stuck with those two, they are complete morons!?" Dark Oak chuckles and says," Now, now Nazo, the reason why is that even though Wario and Waluigi are dumb, they possess rather interesting skills that, in a fight, would prove challenging to anyone."

A light suddenly lashed in front of them as smoke bellows from the ground, stepping back a foot, Dark Oak and Nazo try to see what landed, a robot suddenly emerges from the cloud, he was a bit taller than Sonic by a good few inches or so, he had a red beam like eye that continued to flash when he looked to someone, he had sharp razor like metal quills sticking out of his back and head, he was casted in a dark blue and seemed rather dark.

Dark Oak flipped his cape and said," What is it you want Cretan, stand aside!" the robot said," You shall not move any further, Master needs all of us to prevail against Sonic and his friends." Dark Oak asks," o who is this Master you speak of?" the robot said," He is the one who brought us back, and as a favor of good will we should repay him with our loyalty."

Dark Oak placed his hand on his chin, he said," Well then I am sure that we would be rather glad to give our allegiance to this being, I am Dark Oak, beside me I Nazo, and the two in back are Wario and Waluigi." The robot said," I am glad to meet you Dark Oak and Nazo, I am Mecha Sonic." Red flashed from his eyes as he smiled.


End file.
